Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH) and Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD) are both common medical conditions in aging men. Prior studies looking at the association between these two diseases have been case series of 3PH patients at the time of intervention, often confounded by acute urinary retention. BPH and its urinary tract infection (UTI) complication may be under-appreciated risk factors for the development of CKD. This study will use data from a community-based prospective longitudinal cohort study of 2311 men followed for complications of BPH over 13 years. Using both a linear mixed effects regression model and a logistic regression model, the relationship between a baseline BPH surrogate measure and/or UTI history with the development of CKD will be assessed. Baseline BPH surrogate measures are a symptom score, peak urinary flow rate, residual urine volume, and prostate size. Development of CKD will be assessed through biennial longitudinal changes in serum creatinine. Known risk factors for CKD such as diabetes mellitus and hypertension will be abstracted from the medical record and adjusted for as potential confounders. Based on preliminary data, a significant association between BPH surrogate measures and CKD is expected. This study will clarify whether earlier assessment and intervention in BPH is warranted to prevent CKD.